Love Sucks When You're A Vampire
by BewitchedMoonFlower
Summary: STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED. Draco is turned into a vampire as punishment and is told to kill Hermione Granger. Everything will be perfectly fine until they realize that they're soulmates. First story. Please read!
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

Blood Sucks When You're A Vampire

Prologue: A New Beginning

Screams could be heard all through the halls of Malfoy Manor. The screams were originating from the dungeons where sunlight could not reach, where the screams echoed forever on the rock walls. Where a boy was being tortured by the Dark Lord for not following orders correctly, ending in a few Death Eaters dying.

"You must be punished for your weakness, boy." Hissed a soft yet terrifying voice. The voice laughed a humorless laugh. "Now, how shall I punish you?"

The rhetorical question was answered with whimpers and groans of pain from a figure huddled at the feet of the owner of the high voice. Pale face like a snake's with eyes as red as the blood he loves to see, Voldemort looked down in anger and disgust at the boy at his feet. "Get up."

"Bella, dear, I want to know what you think I should do to this useless excuse for a pureblood."

A woman to the right of Voldemort walked forward and sneered down at the boy who was trying desperately to get up before he was tortured again. "I think you should have him bitten by one of our new recruits."

The boy looked up at her in dismay as Voldemort laughed his high-pitched laugh.

"What an excellent idea Bellatrix, I think it a wonderful idea indeed. Velnor! Come here, we have a little snack for you."

The boy before them thrashed around in his chains as he tried to escape the figure that seemed to appear out of the shadows themselves. His eyes were wide in terror as he gazed upon the man before him. The man was taller than Voldemort and even thinner and paler. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His black, pit-less eyes gazed down hungrily at the boy who was thrashed horribly now.

"Please, I'll do anything! Please!" He begged.

"At least you have manners, boy." Voldemort hissed.

"Please! I swear I'll do anything you want, my lord! Please!" The boy tried to hide that fact that he was crying by looking down and to his luck, the Dark Lord took it as an act of humility. He chuckled.

"Anything?" When the boy nodded his head vigorously, he smiled a chilling smile. "Well than, I have a job for you. I want you to kill one of Mr. Potter's good friends. She is quite a bothersome little bitch. It's too bad that her talent was wasted on a Mudblood."

The boy looked up in realization. "Granger?"

"Ah, yes, that's her name. Hermione Granger." Voldemort practically spat out her name, as if it shouldn't have to cross a mouth as wondrous as his. "Do you think you can do this measly little mission for me? If you cannot, you will die, I can assure you of that."

The boy shook his head vigorously in the affirmative.

"Good." He nodded at the man standing just behind the boy, who grinned viciously, showing white teeth and long, sharp fangs. "Now for your punishment." Voldemort said as he backed into the shadows, Bellatrix following dutifully.

"But you said that if I did this mission, it would be fine!" The boy screamed hysterically.

"I said no such thing, boy!" He hissed. "I just said that should you not be able to complete this mission, you will die. I said nothing about your punishment ending." He started laughing.

"No! Please! N-!" His voice was cut of with a sharp gasp of pain. The man that had been edging ever nearer to the boy had sunk his fangs into the boy's pale neck. After a few minutes, Voldemort held up his hand to stop him. When he didn't, Voldemort just made a lazy flick of his wand and the vampire flew back from the boy who fell forward onto his face, blood still leaking from his throat.

"You will fulfill your mission, as a new vampire," Voldemort hissed. "It is your new beginning, Draco Malfoy."

The boy slowly stood up. All fight gone from his mind as the venom coursed it's way through his body. When he stood tall and strong, he lifted his head to face the old vampire who was watching him with unmasked hunger; his blood had been so delicious. The boy's eyes flashed silver and in a blink of the eye, the old vampire crumpled to the ground, his eyes wide and unseeing, the boy flicking his blood drenched hand, trying to get some of the blood off.

Voldemort grinned. He just knew this boy was going to be a natural at killing.

* * *

**AN: This is my first story! Yay! I know it's really, really, really short an all, but it's just a prologue and I couldn't think up a way to make it longer, sorry! Anyway, how scary! Draco is now a vampire! Hiss! Lol! I wonder how he's gonna survive school with all of those delicious throats walking around?**

**Where it says, all fight is gone from his body and then he kills the old vampire, that's just something of a reflex I guess you could say. I'm not gonna explain it all right now, but I will later.**


	2. Chapter 1: Waking Up

**AN: Sorry for the hold up. That will happen a lot since school started up again! Yay!! But yeah, there will be a lot of time between chapters and I can't really help that, too bad! And yes, they will be kinda short sorry! But hey, it is my first story and I'm relatively new to this.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. And if I did, Hermione would most likely end up with Draco. But, I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. Duh! That's kinda why her name is on the books!**

Love Sucks When You're A Vampire

Chapter 1-

Hermione woke up slowly to the smell and sound of breakfast.

She smiled. She loved being at the Weasley's during the summer. Mrs. Weasley always made the best food.

As she got out of bed and hopped in the shower, she couldn't help but think about the dream she had last night.

It was strange. She couldn't remember quite what had happened, just that it had hurt. But she hadn't exactly felt the pain. It was almost as if she had been feeling it through someone else. Which was strange indeed since that was utterly impossible.

Hermione paused as she looked in the mirror while brushing her hair.

_'Nothing is impossible you twit! You're a witch! That's proof enough!'_

Hermione sighed and continued brushing out her mane of hair. Even though it had become a bit tamer than before, it was still a bother to take care of. She leaned close to the mirror over the sink to inspect her face.

_'Oh look! A new freckle!'_ She giggled.

Chocolate brown eyes with gold flecks around the pupil stared back at her. Plump lips pursed in thought and a freckle-spotted nose scrunched up in concentration.

_'What the hell does he see in me? Or should I say, did?'_

Hermione scoffed at herself and got out of the bathroom to find a still-sleeping Ginny leaning against the wall to her right.

"Ugh, Ginny? What are you doing out here? Why aren't you in bed?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Ginny blinked bleary-eyed at her.

"If you're still sleeping, then why are you here and not in bed?" Hermione asked again as Ginny rubbed at her eyes.

She blinked once. Twice. "Oh, hi Hermione! Good morning!" She said in an overly loud and energetic voice.

"Ow."

"Whoops!" Ginny's hands flew to her mouth. "Sorry Hermione. But you know how I am in the morning!" She laughed around her hands.

Hermione smiled. "It's ok. I'm glad that you're up. I want to get to Diagon Alley before the boys."

"Why?"

"I'll talk to you when we get there, ok?"

"Ok...." Ginny was uncertain but she trusted her friend to tell her what was wrong when the time was right. As Ginny closed the bathroom door behind her, she looked back into the room she shared with Hermione and couldn't help but think that something was eating at her more than usual.

Hermione stretched, feeling her toned muscles flex and relax. She had changed a lot over the summer. She had helped Mrs. Weasley with the gardening and had gotten some sun and muscles to prove it. Ron couldn't understand why she hadn't used magic to do it until he had seen her in a bathing suit. Sure, he was going out with Lavender Brown but he was still a boy, a soon-to-be man to be exact. Her curves had filled out in all the right places and all of those harsh sit-ups had given her some nice abs, so she wasn't all that surprised when Ron had nearly choked to death on the drink he had been drinking at the time.

Hermione sighed. At least one guy saw her as something. But he was taken and she was supposed to be in a relationship with someone. She and Victor Krum had been having an on again off again relationship for the past six months. And she felt that this time, there wasn't going to be an on again. She just hoped she could find the right guy.

As Hermione pulled on a black camisole and black checkered miniskirt, she couldn't help but think about how Harry and Ginny had hit it off so well. They had gotten together during sixth year and had become inseparable. They had so much in common it was almost surreal. But then again, it was almost as if it was James and Lily all over again, considering Harry looks exactly like James and Ginny has flaming red hair like Lily had.

She smiled wistfully as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley setting the table.

"Let me help you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she grabbed a few plates and set them on the table.

"Oh thank you dear! And good morning!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Hermione laughed. "Good morning."

At that moment, they both heard two thunderous pairs of feet rushing down the staircase.

"Here come the boys," Mrs. Weasley sighed.

Hermione laughed just as a red head bounced off the stair wall and fell into a heap on the floor, making Hermione laugh even harder. A head of jet black hair followed soon after, landing atop of the poor red head.

"Harry! Did you have to fall on me!"

"It's you're own bloody fault for falling on your arse!"

Hermione was now clutching her sides as she laughed.

Both boys looked up at the laughter and smiled and joined in. They got up and proceeded to dust off the other, all the while grinning like mad. When they were done they both turned and bowed to the horribly amused Hermione and the smiling Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione smiled fondly at the two as they sat down on either side of her and filled their plates with the food Mrs. Weasley placed on the table in front of them.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, looked just the same as he had when Hermione had first clapped eyes on him, though he was by far more mature and manly looking and, when he was very serious, a look that surpassed his age would appear in his eyes of emerald. He still loved Quidditch and was happy to hold the honor of being the captain of the Gryffindor team. And he was going out with Ginny. All in all, he was one happy guy. Except for the little thing called Voldemort, but Harry was supposed to be on 'vacation' so Ron and Hermione had told to just relax. At first he wouldn't, but being able to be with his friends and love and not have to live with the Dursleys paid off.

Ron, on the other hand, looked nothing like the lanky, too-tall boy he used to be. His body was more muscular and his height looked perfect on him. His red hair was always messy now and his blue eyes always shone with a certain light that always got brighter when he was with Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and, most recently, Lavender. His freckled face had lost the roundness of childhood and had defined itself into a square, steady-looking jaw. For him, he was becoming one of the most sought after boys in their year.

Hermione inwardly sighed as she chewed her heavily-syruped pancakes. She was surrounded by two of the hottest boys in her year and she felt nothing for them. And they felt nothing for her. While she had tried hard to get her body as tanned and toned as she could, she still felt like something was off. All the boys would see was her body, they wouldn't even see her mind or heart. And if they did see her mind, they didn't see her body or heart. Either way, she felt love was too far gone for her.

Ginny came down soon after in a black tank top with little silver skulls and dark skinny jeans. Her hair was in a side-pony that she had artistically messed up. Harry seemed to have trouble taking his eyes off her. It took one good smack on the head from Ron for him to tear his eyes away. Hermione snorted a laugh and winked at Ginny as she sat across from the blushing dark-haired boy.

As Ginny leaned forward to grab a piece of toast, Harry got an eyeful of her cleavage. He blushed furiously and stood up abruptly, startling everyone in the room.

"Bathroom," he blurted out hurriedly as he raced up the stairs.

One second...five seconds...ten seconds passed before Hermione and Ginny both started laughing hysterically. Ron chewed grumpily on his pancakes as Mrs. Weasley just stared at the two girls in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" She asked sternly.

Ginny shook her head as she tried gasping for air to answer her mother and failed miserably, instead falling into hiccuping laughter that made Hermione laugh even harder.

Finally, Ron answered his mom with a curt "Harry just forgot to go to the bathroom before he came down.", and returned to his breakfast. The two girls laughed even harder. Hermione was now clinging to Ron's shoulder. He started sprouting a grin of his own but didn't laugh at the expense of his best friend.

"I see," was all Mrs. Weasley said as she looked up at the ceiling for a second then went back to gathering clean dishes and putting them back into their rightful cupboards.

When Harry finally came back downstairs, Ginny was still hiccuping and Hermione had a permanent smile on her face. ron was still eating though he would shoot Harry mirthful glances every now and then. Harry waited until Mrs. Weasley was out of the room before he spoke again.

"You both are _so_ funny." He said sarcastically, making the two Weasley's and Hermione laugh all over again.

* * *

Draco's eyes snapped open. It took a moment for him to figure out what happened, but when he did figure it out, he wished he had died a horrible death rather than the truth.

He was a vampire. And there was nothing he could do about it. He would forever be a creature of night that needed blood to survive.

At the thought of blood, his throat became extremely dry but he shook it off. He would get the blood he needed later.

Draco was currently on his bed at Malfoy Manor. That surprised him. He thought vampires really did sleep in coffins. As he sat up, Draco noticed that the curtains weren't pulled over the windows and that the sunlight was streaming happily in as if nothing was different in this room. As if the occupant wasn't changed forever. He scowled at it.

He looked down at himself and found that he was completely naked save for his black boxers. He raised an eyebrow. He certainly didn't remember taking his clothes off, so why the hell would someone else take them off if he wasn't taking them to his bed?

Draco stood up stiffly; his muscles felt like they had just gone through the worst Quidditch practice ever.

He started to walk towards his floor length mirror in the corner, thirst completely forgotten, when he came across a beam of sunlight. He stopped abruptly. He still didn't know what would happen if he walked in sunlight so he swerved away from the beam and walked in the shadows it created.

When Draco stood before the mirror, he was definitely shocked that he could see himself in a mirror but he was also shocked by what he saw. He saw pale skin over a muscular body, platinum-blond hair that brushed sliver-blue eyes and...nothing out of the ordinary other then two small marks on his neck. After a few seconds of staring, he opened his mouth in a grotesque smile to see if there were any fangs.

_'Nope. Nothing there. Huh. I really thought I would have looked different.'_ He thought. _'So...the only thing different is my appetite? I can live with that.'_

Suddenly, Draco felt the presence of at least three people. He stood straight and tall as he listened with bated breath. He cocked his head to the right. One. Two. Three. Four. Four people. He could hear their feet on the wooden floor and the occasional rug in the hallway that led to his room. Two of those feet were in heels. A third was in boots and the last was leather shoes that reminded him of his father's....

Draco's eyes flashed open when they all stopped in front of his door. He felt his body tense up and he reached for his wand when he realized that it was on his nightstand. Which was close to the door. He narrowed his eyes at the nightstand, blinked, and he was at it's side.

Before he could think, the knob on his wooden door turned and he instinctively grabbed his wand and blinked again. Finding himself by his mirror, he grinned. This was going to be fun.

The door opened all the way. The first one in was his father. He inwardly smirked when his gaze flicked down to his father's shoes to find expensive leather wrapped around his feet. So he was right about that part. Next came his mother and behind her was his aunt Bellatrix. He glared unmercifully at her, remembering what had happened in the dungeons. The fourth person surprised him.

As Severus Snape entered behind Bellatrix, his eyes zeroed in on Draco's neck where two small pinpricks marked where the vampire had bit the eighteen year old.

Draco had to blink a few times to really take in that Severus Snape was here. Why would he be here? Suddenly, Draco was overcome with the worst feeling of dehydration he had ever felt.

He made a strange choking noise and fell to his knees. He distantly heard his mother call his name but he didn't dare open his mouth. His fingers grasped at the black rug he was kneeling on. His eyes were wide open as he listened to the heartbeats of everyone in the room. The sound of blood pumping through veins. Rushing back and forth through the body.

Draco didn't realize he was breathing hard through his mouth until he could literally taste the scent of blood wafting off their bodies. He made a very animal-like noise in the back of his throat. His eyes turned into silver disks as he stopped breathing and looked at the person closest to him.

Severus Snape had been walking towards him cautiously and had now stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong Professor?" The voice that came out of Draco's mouth wasn't exactly his. It was rough and slightly guttural. "Don't like what your favorite student has become?" He grinned viciously, showing his fangs.

He chuckled darkly. "Too bad." And he lunged.

* * *

**AN: Muahahahaha!! Cliffy!! I will tend to do these a lot. :D Hope you liked it!!**

**Review please! Tell me what you think! You hate, like it, love it, don't give a fuck about it? Tell me! Alls you has to do is press that wee little button right there! :D I like feedback!! It makes my writing better and my stories more interesting. Till next time!**

**Song that helped me write/finish this chapter: Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin**

**(I don't own that song either by the way. I just love it!)**

_Moony_


	3. STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED

This Story is Being Abandoned

I am terribly sorry but I have lost my motive for continuing this short lived story. I was merely making it up as I went but I now feel that I should go about writing in a more planned out way.

Suffice to say, I will not be updating for a long while. Not that it hasn't been a long while in the first place. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone who actually like this, but I find there to be no point if I can't even think of something that could happen in future chapters.

Again, I'm sorry.


End file.
